


Christmas Vacation

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa spend a week together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 31





	Christmas Vacation

Oikawa was looking forward to spending alone time with Iwaizumi. They would have the week for themselves; no work, no friends to interrupt them, zero responsibilities. Oikawa was planning to spend as much time as possible with Iwaizumi, being apart taking a minor toll in their relationship. Yet he was ready to enjoy his week with his lover, even if they would be spending it at home. 

Iwaizumi didn’t know Oikawa was arriving yet. Wanting to surprise Iwaizumi by arriving a day earlier than planned. He took a cab and carefully snuck in. He was as quiet as possible, not wanting to startle Iwaizumi awake. It was six in the morning after all. He set his things down and tiptoed to the room, slowly opening the door. Iwaizumi was asleep, wrapped in blankets. Oikawa thought it was adorable. 

He stepped closer and sat on the bed before placing a hand carefully on Iwaizumi’s arm. “Hajime.” He whispered. It had no effect. He tried one more time and yelped when Iwaizumi - in fact - startled awake.

“Tooru? What the hell. I thought you were arriving tomorrow.” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa towards him, wrapping his arms around Oikawa tightly.

“Wanted to get an early start on our mini vacation.” Oikawa pressed a kiss on Iwaizumi’s neck, sighing deeply. “I missed you.”

“Me too. God you scared me, asshole.”

Oikawa snickered, and accidentally fell asleep in his lover’s arms. He felt like he was home.

Their mini vacation consisted of lazing around and going to their favorite restaurant. Watching snow fall and having snowball fights. They cuddled during the night, watching cheesy Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate, Oikawa’s with a candy cane in it because he liked the peppermint flavor. 

They were bundled in blankets, watching a movie when Oikawa spoke up. “I think this is the best vacation I’ve ever had.” He ran his hand through Iwaizumi’s hair, scratching his scalp softly. 

“What makes you say that?” Iwaizumi peeked at him, green eyes reflecting the lights of the Christmas tree.

“I got to spend it with you.” 

Iwaizumi let out a breathy chuckle and leaned up to press a kiss on Oikawa’s lips. “It’s been my favorite so far. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They spent the rest of the evening chatting about anything and everything. Their mini vacation was coming to an end soon, and they planned to enjoy it as much as they could. 


End file.
